


Knowledge Shared

by The_Golden_Dice



Series: Discovering Intimacy [5]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Loss, Desk Sex, F/M, Healing, Loving Marriage, Magic, Married Sex, Mild Blood, Near Death Experiences, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnancy complications, Spells & Enchantments, Teacher Belle, Witchcraft, mother figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Dice/pseuds/The_Golden_Dice
Summary: Belle shares her dream of being something more than a princess and Adam shows his support in more ways than one. Things take a turn for the worse when Belle suddenly collapses and Agathe is forced to become directly involved in their lives again.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm Summer day and the sun shone brightly as Belle wandered through the gardens. She wore a light, pale yellow dress and had let her hair fall loose from it’s pins. She approached a stone bench and decided to sit, since walking had done nothing to help her reach a verdict.  
She was contemplating her future. Of course, she was a wife now. She was also a princess, but that remained at the very back of her mind. Adam was the youngest of many of the King’s children and the expectation for him and his wife to attend court and perform royal duties was minimal. 

Belle couldn’t help but feel glad that for the most part she could remain in this castle with her family and friends. She had grown to love the place, and in the month since the wedding she had made plenty of exciting discoveries, one which she had started to make a plan for. When she first came to the castle, Belle had been under the impression that the library shown to her by Adam was the only one, however, the east wing had another. It wasn’t quite as impressive, but Belle had started to think of it as her own, as the comfortable furniture and light, airy feel to the room suited her nicely. 

Of course the room was circular, being in the east tower, and spread over two levels. The second level had intermittent bookshelves and windows, and the first level had plenty of space to sit and read around the fireplace. After a few days of cleaning and rearranging furniture with the help of Adam and Mrs Potts, Belle had begun to visualise her new library as a classroom. 

She had kept her tiny seed of a plan to herself, but she knew that it would soon be time to share her ideas with Adam and hear his opinion. Belle was sure her husband would support her in anything she wished to do, however her own self-doubt had stopped her short. She just wasn’t sure she had the correct skills to be a teacher. Was she too whimsical? Did she lack discipline? She could think of nothing better than helping young minds to grow and learn, but would she be good at it? 

Belle’s thoughts turned to her own future children. She and Adam both hoped that they would be lucky enough to welcome a baby sooner rather than later. Belle knew that Adam was eager to be a father, and despite her old belief that she was unsuited to family life, she longed to be a mother now that she had found true love. 

She would have many things to consider before her teaching idea came to fruition, however she felt excited at the prospect of a new adventure. She stood and made her way back towards the castle, knowing that it was time to share the plan with her loved ones.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam glanced toward the window of his study. The sun was beaming outside. He’d rather be out there, strolling in the gardens with Belle. Unfortunately he was occupied with correspondence. He was lucky, his royal duties were minimal. There was however a certain amount required of him. It was necessary for he and Belle to throw a gala in just under a month, and he had many suppliers to write to. 

He wasn’t just preoccupied with the weather. Belle had been slightly distant the past few days. Her father had also noticed, and had approached Adam to ask if there was something wrong. It puzzled Adam no end, as Belle had failed to mention that anything was the matter. He resolved to ask her after dinner when they customarily read together before retiring. 

Just as he realised he’d better get back to his letter writing, Adam heard quick footsteps on the flagstones outside his study. Belle entered the room smiling, not bothering to knock as she knew she was completely welcome, even if Adam was busy. 

“Hello my love! You look cheerful. Pleasant walk?” Adam was glad to see Belle smiling and wondered if he and Maurice had been imagining things all along. 

“Yes!... Well, not at first I must admit.” Belle frowned slightly. “I had some thinking to do, but it’s done and I’ve come up with a solution to my problem.” 

Now it was Adam’s turn to frown. 

“My dear, I didn’t know you had a problem? What’s wrong?” 

“Oh don’t be alarmed!” Belle hurried to reassure her concerned husband. “I’ve been feeling a little... without purpose lately. Of course, everything about being a wife is wonderful, but I spent my whole life before this working. I simply can’t just do nothing.” 

“I understand, please go on.” It was clear that Adam was trying to remain positive, although he looked slightly wary. 

“So, I’ve decided to turn my little library into a school room for the village children, and Chip of course. I yearn to teach, truly, and although I have minimal experience, I feel I could be good at it!”

Adam was wholly relieved. 

“Belle, it’s a wonderful idea! You will be excellent. You may have to deal with some negativity from the school master, but I know what won’t stop you.” 

“Certainly not!” Belle looked pleased. Adam couldn’t resist the urge to stand up and stride around his desk until he was in front of her. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed the tip of her nose. She gazed up into his eyes and leaned in to kiss him properly. After a time, Adam turned Belle and walked her backwards so that she was pressed against his desk. Still kissing him, Belle hoisted herself into a sitting position on the desk and wrapped her legs around his waist. Adam drew back and looked at his wife with a raised brow. 

“My dear, am I to understand that you’re feeling better and wish to celebrate?” Before Belle even had time to answer, Adam had begun to reach under her skirt to unfasten her garters, looking slightly mischievous. In response, Belle pulled him back towards her and kissed him deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure whether to add an explicit chapter here or just continue on with the main plot. Let me know if you have any thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

There was no stopping the rush of blood to Belle’s head as Adam wound his tongue in a dance with her own, all the while trying to undress her. She reached down to grasp the bulge in his trousers, knowing that if it had a mind of it’s own it would long to be free. 

She was happy to oblige in any case and worked to reveal Adam’s erection. She was slightly rougher than she had meant to be and Adam let out a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a growl. Belle’s spine tingled when he made that kind of noise. When it had first happened Adam had been embarrassed, ashamed even, but Belle’s reaction quickly reassured him that any small, beastly sounds he made were not unwelcome. 

Belle, feeling inspired, reached behind herself to sweep papers and books from the desk onto the floor. Adam, taking the hint, helped her to swiftly clear the desk. While he had been distracted, Belle had turned around and positioned herself, legs apart and bent forward. She was not fully undressed, but she hitched the skirt of her dress up and when Adam took a step back she knew he would be able to see everything. Adam hesitated slightly as he had only recently introduced this position to Belle, but then he proceeded to ready himself at her entrance, knowing she would not suggest something she did not enjoy.

Belle had quickly realised that making love this way brought out Adam’s animalistic nature more than any other, and she had to admit to herself and him that, depending on her mood, she loved it when he was rough. This was the first time they had made love outside of their own bedrooms, and Belle felt particularly aroused knowing it was significantly less private here in the study. 

As Adam began to thrust into Belle, her wetness made him growl again. He couldn’t help but grab her hips as leverage while she held onto the other side of the desk and pushed back into him. Her gasps grew loud and she bit down on her arm to conceal any noisy exclamations. Their rhythm was fast, almost frantic, and Adam orgasmed quickly. He removed himself from Belle as soon as he was finished and turned her around so that she faced him. With minimal effort he lifted her into a sitting position on the desk and bent to his knees. 

Belle wiped herself with one of her discarded stockings and placed a foot up on Adam’s shoulder to steady herself as he began to tease her with his tongue. He loved nothing more than to taste his wife’s arousal and hear her whisper his name in pleasure. Before long Belle reached her peak and the sensation lifted her into a calm, sleepy state. Adam took to the floor, lying on his back, and Belle joined him, nuzzling into his side. 

“How do you feel my love?” Adam asked, after several minutes of drowsy embraces on a strangely comfortable old rug. 

“Much better.” Belle wore a satisfied smile that Adam couldn’t see, but he could hear in her voice that she was restored. 

“Well then, I think we have some work to do. Shall we get started on a plan?” 

“Yes dear.” Was Belle’s dreamy response. “Perhaps after a few more minutes of this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who responded to my question at the end of the last chapter, I always appreciate input and knowing I’m going in the right direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually Belle decided it was time to move. She glanced outside to discover the sun sitting much lower in the sky than she’d thought it would be. Adam snoozed beside her, perfectly happy to be taking a break from his chores. Belle said his name in a gentle whisper and he started awake. She was so in love with all the iterations of his smile, it was a pleasure to see it in any form, but she especially loved the sleepy and content expression he currently wore. 

Parting wasn’t difficult as she’d see Adam at dinner, which wouldn’t be too far off if the smells wafting up the stairs as she made her way to her library were anything to go by. She felt more hungry than usual and blushed slightly when she thought about the afternoon’s activities. Adam making love to her on his solid wooden desk. That was another first for them. Excitement bubbled up inside Belle as she wondered where they could be adventurous next. Perhaps somewhere outside. 

Further thoughts of the same nature kept Belle occupied as she began to take a list of things she would need to turn the small library into an appropriate teaching environment. She had also noticed that the books were muddled up and set about sorting through them, removing anything inappropriate and placing it in a pile to be introduced into what she was now referring in her head to as the “adult library”. 

It was as Belle bent to lift a particularly heavy tome about biology that she had deemed too advanced for children, that a sharp pain shot through her abdomen. Dropping to a sitting position on the floor with a thud, Belle began to call out for help. The last thing she remembered before swirling darkness overcame her was the sound of heavy, rushed footsteps coming along the hallway towards her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Adam had not been left alone for long before a sense of foreboding settled on him. He couldn’t quite place the sensation, but immediately he left his desk and strode to the study door. He made for the other side of the castle, knowing that Belle was in her library. He couldn’t suppress a strong need to check on her. 

He passed Mrs Potts in a rush as she was conversing with Plumette in the main entrance hall. They immediately fell in to step behind him, worried by the expression on his face. Although Adam paid no heed to them, there was no question of them following him. They were family. 

Just as they reached the far side of the hall, the heavy main door swept open to reveal Agathe. She looked as though she’d arrived in a hurry. Adam stopped in his tracks, the two other women still in his wake. 

“Is it Belle?” He demanded of the enchantress. 

“Yes.” 

That was all she needed to say. She entered the castle and brushed past Adam, heading for the small library. There was no time to question how the enchantress had known that something was wrong with Belle, or how she knew where Belle was for that matter. 

Reaching the library door just behind her, Adam watched Agathe fall to her knees beside his wife’s pale, still form. Terror rose in his throat when he noticed the crimson blood soaking through Belle’s yellow dress. Rushing to her side, he grabbed his wife’s limp hand. She was breathing. 

“What has happened?” He questioned the enchantress, feeling numb. 

“Belle is with child. There has been a complication.” Her tone was clipped but not unkind. 

“Is it because of what I am?... what I was?” Adam couldn’t think of any other reason why Agathe would have shown up. He knew that pregnancies could become difficult, but why else would the enchantress be here if not because of his beastly past?

Agathe looked into Adam’s eyes and saw the tortured expression on his face. She shook her head slightly. 

“This is not your doing. Nobody is to blame. I watch over your wife, and I saw this danger, but not before it was too late.” 

Agathe glanced towards Belle and laid a hand on the younger woman’s forehead.

“We can save her, and the child. I have the knowledge. It will require a spell. I should not intervene with nature, however, I feel I owe you this.” She glanced towards Mrs Potts and Plumette, and Adam realised that she felt ashamed to be in their presence. She regretted the effect her magic had had upon them in the past. 

“Please, help them.” Adam pleaded. Her response shocked him. 

“I will share my knowledge with you, but you must perform the spell.”


	6. Chapter 6

It took a full minute for Adam to comprehend what Agathe had said. He’d never wished to practice magic, and his past experience of it was so negative that he cringed internally at the thought of performing a spell. He looked at Belle’s pale face and realised he had no choice. He couldn’t possibly live without her now, and knowing that it was not only her life, but the life of their child at risk, strengthened him. 

“Tell me what I must do.”

His voice barely rose above a whisper, but Agathe was close enough to hear him.

“It has to be done now, there’s no time to move her. Mrs Potts, please go to the gardens and pick a white rose. Also, if you happen to meet Belle’s father along the way, say nothing to cause him any distress. We would not want him to join us in a panic and disrupt the spell.” 

Agathe’s tone was brisk but once again not unkind, and Mrs Potts left to follow her instructions without hesitation. 

“White roses symbolise true love and purity. We must cleanse Belle of the impediment that causes danger to her and the baby.” She said this to nobody in particular, speaking almost as quietly as Adam had. It was as if she was reminding herself of what needed to be done. Her calm demeanour soothed Plumette, who had been on the verge of tears, grasping Belle’s other hand. 

Mrs Potts returned with more than one rose. In fact she seemed to have, in her concern, plucked a whole bush. She placed her armfuls of flowers at Adam’s side and stepped back, closing the library door behind her. She, along with Plumette, seemed determined to stay no matter what. 

Agathe raised her eyes to look into Adam’s. 

“It’s time. You must take the petals of the rose, scatter them over Belle’s abdomen and repeat these words;

‘Rose petals draw nigh true love,  
Fill the dark of night,  
Morning sun, take the pain,  
Awaken, renewed.’

Belle will not wake instantly. When the sun rises, she will return to us. Your love for her will guarantee success.” 

Adam swallowed painfully, trying to push down the bile that had risen from his stomach. The thought of anything other than success terrified him, but he trusted Agathe. He glanced at her again and she gave him one quick nod. Grasping a rose, he pulled away the dew covered petals and placed them gently just above the place where blood had soaked up through Belle’s dress. He repeated the words Agathe had spoken, clasping one of Belle’s cold, lifeless hands in both of his own. When he finished the spell he felt a great deal of his strength drain away, almost as if it travelled through him and into Belle. 

The room remained silent for several minutes. There was no obvious change in Belle, but Adam imagined he could hear her breaths coming slightly stronger. He looked to Agathe, who was staring intently at Belle’s face. She seemed to see something she approved of, because she leant back and began to stand. 

“We should move her to a place of comfort. I will remain with her until sunrise. Adam, you are welcome to do the same, however I recommend you rest.”

“Thank you Agathe, thank you for everything. I will remain with you both.” 

Adam was determined not to leave Belle’s side until she awoke. Though he was weakened, he carried her himself to her own bedchamber, laying her on the sumptuous bedding and covering her with blankets. Agathe followed, and sat herself a short distance away from the bed, looking into the fire with a calm, detached expression. 

Adam lay next to Belle outside of her blankets, facing her and holding her hand. It was just as he began to drift off into a dreamless sleep that a tiny hint of colour returned to her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to various websites for spell ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

As she stared into the fire, Agathe remembered another night, not so long ago, when she sat in this very room. She had helped a mother to deliver a baby here, and that baby was Prince Adam himself. She had worn a different face and used different mannerisms, but yes, it was she who had placed the young prince into his mother’s loving arms. 

As long as she could remember, Agathe had lived in the lands surrounding the castle she now sat in, back to before the building even existed, although royalty had always settled here. Many, many years of history had gone by, and she had repeatedly changed her appearance so as not to alert other people to her immortality. She cared for this land and it’s people, and always would. 

On the day Adam was to be born, Agathe had been called to the castle. She had a reputation as a midwife in the area, and was required to help with the birth. From that day on, she watched over the prince, knowing that he was at risk of following in his father’s footsteps. When the time had come to put a stop to his dangerous behaviour, she did not hesitate. The man he had become was not the man she had hoped he would be, but the loss of his mother and the negative influence of his father had been too powerful. 

Now, Agathe looked at the prince. She was proud of him. He had grown to deserve Belle, and to deserve a happy life. She scolded herself internally for interfering with nature and saving Belle and her child. She had felt helpless to resist, when she knew she could help them. What else was her magic for if not that? 

She had known a simple spell would be best. The fact that Adam did not glow or produce light, as he had when she had transformed him, was not a worry to her. The magic had taken place inside of him this time, and had passed through him to Belle and the baby unseen. Without a doubt, this would be a magical child. All the more reason for Agathe to remain watchful of the family. 

As her glance moved from Adam’s face to Belle’s, Agathe realised the princess was no longer white. Belle’s normal rosiness had returned to her cheeks, and she slept peacefully. Despite everything, Agathe was pleased. Perhaps she should not have intervened, but surely, saving such an innocent, good, young woman could not be wrong? 

It was time to leave, but Agathe would return. She planned to offer her protection to the baby, if Belle and Adam would accept it. She stood and left the room quietly, closing the door on the sleeping couple. A few more hours of rest would do them both good.


End file.
